chix_clubfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 2
'Luxa '''is the second chapter of the first season of Chix Club. Synopsis '' “Where did she go?” Ashia asked. “And what happened in the war between her and Faragonda?” Ciara wanted to know. “Miss Erana? Who was that?” Ginger was confused about the witch appearing. “It’s a long story…” Erana replied sounding worried. “I guess we have a lot of time, right girls?” Alina was curious and wanted to know the whole story. “Alright, follow me. I will tell you a horrible story.” Erana said leading them to a class room with no one in. “Interesting class room I would say but what are we supposed to do in here?” Alina asked impatiently. “Alina! Just wait and she’ll tell us.” Irice said while glaring at Alina. “Sit down, girls. It’s a long story.” Erana told and the girls sat down. “It all started about 50 years ago, when there was a group called the Company of Light alongside other wizards, magicians, witches, fairies all fighting for good. The six main fairies were also known as the Winx Club.” suddenly Faragonda got interrupted by Ginger. “Witches fighting for good?” she asked surprised. “Not all witches crave power like the ones you fought against. The source of the witches’ powers is the evil indeed but they aren’t all fighting for evil, Ginger. Long before the Winx, the Company of Light consisted of Bloom’s parents, Oritel and Marion, Griffin, Saladin, Hagen, Erendor, me and a lot of other warriors but after some events on Obsidian the Winx became the Company of Light and protected the magic dimension in all ways they could. They fought against the evil our biggest villain was Valtor but that’s a whole other story. Another big villainess was Luxa the witch who attacked us yesterday. A very long time ago she planned to take the world over with an army of titans to possess a very strong power: The power of the gods. As she was about to steal their powers we were finally able to stop her and banish her to a place called the Vortex of Evil today but her army still existed. Twenty years ago her army attacked Olympia again but the Company of Light wasn’t able to be found so your parents, Alina, decided to do something. They gave themselves up to banish the titans into the Vortex of Evil but with the titans Juno and Kevin were trapped in the vortex. Luxa must have managed to free herself from the vortex and is here for revenge. That’s all I can tell you, I guess you can find more information at the library!” Erana explained and got ashen. “That’s awful!” Ginger said, throwing the nail polish she was painting her nails with over all girls’ clothes. “And that’s a disaster…” Alina sounded annoyed “these were the only clothes I had with me, I didn’t think that we had to say here so long!” “That’s music in my ear, let’s go shopping!” Ginger said happily almost about to leave the room. “Ginger! We are in a really important speech about an evil witch, you can’t just go shopping!” Irice answered in a nice but annoyed way. “We can go shopping after getting more information on Luxa.” Ciara seemed like she wanted to go shopping just as much as Ginger did. “You’re wrong, they go looking for some information on that evil spooky witch and we’re gonna go shopping!” Ginger opened the door, one foot leaving the room already. She knew what Ciara was gonna say. “Sounds like a fair deal! Let’s go!” Ciara followed Ginger on a shopping trip. “Wow that was a quick decision.” Erana started laughing. “Yeah, and we still have nail polish over our shirts…” Fabia added. “They are going to buy new clothes, I guess and we should go to the library searching for some more information!” Ashia said. “So Faragonda told her what happened and Erana makes them fighting against me!” Luxa said with an evil laugh as she was watching the Chix and Faragonda through a magical mirror. “What are we supposed to do?” Milo didn’t sound very evil, it almost seemed like he had to work for Luxa involuntary. “We are going to create an army and I already know how!” Luxa responded with an evil glare. “How?!” Milo was curious. “All we need can be found on Olympia but first we are going to visit these little fairies!” Luxa shouted while she was creating a portal which brings her right to Alfea. “So what are we looking for?” Alina asked when they entered the library. They all still had Ginger’s nail polish over them. “Books, I guess.” Ashia replied and started to laugh. “Seriously? I didn’t know.” Alina elbowed Ashia. “Ashia is right but to be exact we are looking for books about the things that happened 20 and 80 years ago.” Irice added grabbing the first book out of the bookcases. “I guess I know an easier way, there’s a thing that brings the books right to you all you have to do is to say what the books shall be related to.” Fabia interrupted Irice. “There is it!” Ashia found a music stand similar thing right in the middle of the library “we are searching for Luxa, Luxa the witch oh and the company of light and titans.” Ashia listed all the things the books could be related to and suddenly tons of books were swirling through the library landing in a big mess right next to Ashia. “How is that supposed to help us?” Irice preferred her method. “This looks like Olympia though” Alina said as she was taking a book “but it’s empty…” “Wait, look there! There’s a sentence written down…” Fabia was interrupted by a dark vortex-like thing which seemed to attack them and suddenly Luxa appeared along with Milo. “That must be Luxa!” Irice shouted! “We gotta get out of here!” Alina called, her first impulse was to grab the girl’s next to her in this case Fabia’s arm and run. “I heard you are looking for information for me!” Luxa screamed. “We will definitely not give you any!” Irice replied “gem arrow!” she attacked Luxa. “Your friends seem to have information, they won’t come much further.” Luxa started to follow Fabia and Alina. “Run, Fabia, faster!” Alina shouted as she saw Luxa behind them. “I am already running as fast as I can!” Fabia replied. “What’s going on here?” Ginger and Ciara returned from shopping “why are you all running?” she wondered. “Oh and by the way we got some new outfits for you!” with a flip each girl wore there new outfits. “Ginger! These outfits are gorgeous and the nail polish is finally removed but we have no time for new outfits! Look there, Luxa!” Fabia said, taking Ginger’s arm making her and Ciara run. “Why did she come here?” Ciara asked. “I don’t know she just appeared out of the blue!” Alina said, clearly being the fastes of the group. “Girls! We shouldn’t run but attack her! Let’s transform!” Ashia said. The girls nodded and united to transform: “Magic Chix! Believix!” wings grew out of their backs, their hairstyles and outfits changed; they are able to use their whole power now. “Alright, now it’s time for some soccer! Girls, Luxa is the goal. When I say goal, I mean goal!” Alina said while she was creating a football. “I won’t hesitate to kick the ball!” Ashia said as she kicked the ball directly into Luxa’s face but she didn’t seem to be hurt. “I wanna try too!” as Irice kicked the ball it flew into the completely other direction, sports wasn’t her favorite thing. “You guys are playing a game with me? I’m so going to join it, sadly your little fairy powers don’t do anything to me.” Luxa opened her hands and the whole library was covered in dark black dusk she grabbed a book she had sawn before but none of the girls noticed, after the dusk disappeared Luxa and Milo were gone. “She’s gone but who was this little monster and why couldn’t we attack her? Also what did she do here?” Ashia wondered – she had no clue and so did the rest of the girls. “What happened here?” an unfamiliar voice asked. “Odette!” Ciara knew the voice though, she flew over to three girls that were just entering the library. “Ciara!” the girls next to Odette said. “It’s so good to see you! Girls, these are my sisters: Odette, Sarah and Faith!” Ciara introduced her sisters. “Nice to meet you!” the sisters said and almost immediately they heard the same from the Chix. “But what happened here?” Odette wanted to now. “Luxa…” Irice replied. “Luxa?!” Odette shouted, extremely surprised. “You seem to know her, don’t you?” Irice has always been curious, searching for new informations on things that woke her interest. “I do, I’m interested in history.” Odette answered. “Yeah instead of learning how to be like a princess she prefers reading old stories.” Sarah ragged her sister. “So you have a lot of information on Luxa?” Fabia asked. “All I know is what Faragonda told me, I guess she told you the same…” Odette replied. “But girls do you have any information?” Ciara asked. “Nope, Luxa came and attacked us but we have this book, with one sentence in.” Fabia answered. “Lemme read it out: On the first page of our story the future seemed so bright.” “No clue what that could mean…” Irice said. “Me neither!” Faith mentioned. “♪ Then this thing turned out so evil, don’t know why I’m still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes but you’ll always be my hero even though you’ve lost your mind. Just gonna stand there and watch me burn but that’s alright because I like the way it hurts, just gonna stand there and hear me cry but that’s alright because I love the way you lie, love the way you lie. www.youtube.com/watch?v=SawLM-… ♪” Alina sung. “Uhm, what?” all girls asked in chorus. “My grandma thought me these lyrics we used to sing it on a place not far away from our house!” Alina explained. “I guess we know what we are gonna do tomorrow but one thing, Odette, why are you in town?” Ciara asked. “I’ll be the Proffesor of History of Magic and Transformations at Alfea and as mom and dad aren't on Elementia I brought Sarah and Faith with me, grandpa rules Elementia so long.” Odette replied. ''In the next chapter: In the next chapter the girls decide to go to a disco but are attacked by Luxa's monsters. To find a way to stop them they visit Mount Olymp. ''